


Book ideas

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Brian is a rich boy, Circus show, Dom Brian May, Dom/sub, Freak Show, Freddie is a ring leader, M/M, Modern times, Other, Sub Freddie Mercury, Tickling, Ticklish!Freddie mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a ring leader,Brian is a rich boy.Freddie:38Brian:37Roger:thirty fiveJohn:33Jim Beach:32Jim Hutton:40Paul Prenter:44
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Jim Beach/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Greatest showman Au** _

_ **Freddie is the ring leader** _

_ **Brian and Freddie fall in love,Brian being from a rich family,Freddie being from on the streets,marrying a rich boy** _

_ **Roger as an acrobat** _

_ **John as a fire eater** _

_ **Jim hutton as Freddies "Husband"** _

_ **Paul Prenter as Brians father,rich prick** _

_ **Jim Beach as a street boy** _

_ **Jim Beach and Roger end up together while Jim beach ends up as another Fire eater,?** _


	2. Dentist Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is a hot dentist,three boys fall in love with him  
> Jim hutton:24  
> Brian:27  
> Freddie:28  
> Roger:Twenty five  
> John:23

**_ Dental romance au _ **

**_ Brian is a dentist _ **

**_ Three boys fall in love with him _ **

**_ Freddie is scared of the dentist due to childhood trauma  _ **


	3. Sex slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is a sex slave sold to Brian may,a Thirty year old man and sugar daddy!

_ **Brian is a sugar daddy** _

_ **Brian:30** _

_ **Freddie:17** _

_ **Roger:17** _

_ **John:18** _

_ **John and Roger are worried for Freddie when they hear he is sold to an older man to be used as a sex/tickle slave** _

_ **yet Brian turns out to be nice,comforting the scared persian before rules come out,Freddie ends up crying** _


	4. choose an idea(I'll do it)!

_ **CHOOSE AN IDEA** _

_ **1:Greatest showman AU** _

_ **2:Dentist Romance** _

_ **3:Sex slave!** _


	5. My wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wants to look and check out the new sex slave book

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/vampiregirl2131890>


	6. abused child oneshot?

Freddie being an abused child

Brian being his teacher and finding out about it.

Roger is Freddie's abusive parent


	7. Drug dealer AU

Sixteen year old Freddie Deacon May is a drug dealer,his parents don't know.he's deals drug with friend,George michael,an eighteen year old,they became friends when Freddie was being bullied.George happened to walk past,Roger Taylor May,Freddie's brother,a dentist,is also a snitch,he's kept quiet about the drugs at first,he didn't want Freddie to be yelled at,he knows how scary their parents get.


	8. LA Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighteen year old Freddie is a teen dad to his five year old son,Caspian.he meets a local paramedic at the school his son attends,Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,he's been in and out of hospital getting tests done and having breathing treatments.whenever he gets sick,he makes himself take his son to school.he doesn't like it,he does it anyway,he is on a waiting list for new lungs.

Eighteen year old Freddie is a teen dad to his five year old son,Caspian.he meets a local paramedic at the school his son attends,Freddie has Cystic fibrosis,he's been in and out of hospital getting tests done and having breathing treatments.whenever he gets sick,he makes himself take his son to school.he doesn't like it,he does it anyway,he is on a waiting list for new lungs.


End file.
